Would Never Call Without The Alcohol
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: A beautiful forty-one year old new divorcee was having trouble coping with life without her newly ex-husband. When she has a little too much alcohol one night she requests something from her ex-husband that she never would have if she wasn't under the influence. Will he give her what she wants, and if so what will be her reaction when the alcohol is gone in the morning?


Reba Hart, a forty-one year old that had ocean blue eyes and red hair like a beautiful sunset on the ocean coast, had spent the last few hours sitting at the bar. Reba was nearly divorced and she tried her hardest to be over her ex-husband Brock since he had done her extremely wrong. Moving on from him after they had been together for over two decades was not the easiest thing to do, and Reba hated that. If she had it her way she would be so far past over him that she wouldn't even see that door anymore. Truth be told, if she had it her way Brock would have chosen her instead of Barbra Jean, his dental hygienist who he not only had an affair with but impregnated as well.

Reba looked around the bar. There were people sitting at the different booths and tables. She recognized some of the people because they were regulars at the bar or the grocery store, but then there were some people that she hadn't seen before; or maybe she had seen them before but it had been so long ago that she couldn't recognize them. Ever since she learned that Brock was leaving her for good and marrying Barba Jean she hadn't enjoyed getting out very much. Her best friend enjoyed taking her out to bars but Reba was just getting used to life without Brock. She noticed that there were flowers on the wallpaper that at one time were a very nice light blue color. They were now extremely faded and they resembled a gray color. She couldn't help but think that she and those flowers on the wallpaper had quite a bit in common.

The past few months had seemed like they had dragged on and they didn't seem like they were getting better. Not only had her husband left her for his pregnant hygienist, but her eldest daughter Cheyanne had also wound up pregnant at the age of seventeen by her football star boyfriend Van. She had also started noticing how old she was getting, even though in her eyes forty-one wasn't that old, and she looked pretty good for her age. When she had walked into the bar the bouncer didn't even ask her for her age. _Do I really look that old_, Reba asked herself. It wasn't that long ago that they would card her. _Am I coming here that often? Am I really that lonely? Do I look that old? _Reba asked herself these questions while she failed to get the waiter to come over to her.

Reba sighed as she knew how this night was going to end. The kids were staying with her parents in Oklahoma for a week while they were on vacation from school and Reba could hear the sound of a pencil dropping her the house. When she was at home she was left to her thoughts, and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with. After she had a few more drinks she knew exactly what she was going to do and she didn't care if it was going to be the biggest mistake of her life. She took out her cell phone and dialed the phone number of the last person she thought she would ever call, Brock.

Brock could tell that she was under the influence from the way that she was talking on the phone, or by the way that she had called him and told him that she needed someone to pick her up. Brock had Barbra Jean drive him to the bar and then he drove Reba back to her house, the house that they had once shared, which Barbra Jean drove back to the condo that she shared with Brock. When Brock had got her into the house and shut the door Reba was staring at him. "You really are drunk, aren't you?" Brock as he chuckled a little. He hadn't seen her this drunk since they were in college. Reba looked like she was struggling to get her shoes off and all Brock could do was laugh. It seemed as if for a second the divorce had never happened. That's what both of them had wished, but neither one of them knew it, and even if they knew how the other one felt nothing would change. Brock looked at Reba and slowly picked her up in his arms to carry her up to her bed so he knew she had made it up there softly.

When he had reached her bedroom he slowly carried her to the bed and laid her down. "Get some rest Reba. You're going to have a killer hangover when you wake up in the morning." Brock said as he tried to hold his laughter back. He got up to get ready to leave when he heard Reba say something but he couldn't make out what she had said, or at least that's what he thought. "What did you say?" Brock asked her as he turned around and stared at her.

Reba didn't realize that this was actually happening. Being drunk had made this all seem like a dream to her. "Brock please. Pretend that we're husband and wife again, like the divorce had never happened." Reba said as she got off of the bed and stumbled over to Brock, who was standing in the doorway shocked to hear the demand that his ex-wife had just pleaded him with.

Brock took a deep breath as he looked away from Reba. As much as he wanted to pretend that everything that had happened in the last year hadn't happened he knew that he couldn't do that. No matter how much he had regretted what had happened there was nothing he could do to change that. "Reba, you and I both know that neither one of us can do that." Brock said as Reba had her hand laying on his chest. Refusing what she had requested was one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do, but he knew that she wasn't in her right mind because there was no way she would ever request something so extreme from Brock when she knew of the consequences. "Reba if we were to do something like that we would be making one of the biggest mistakes that we could possibly make. I can't put you through any more pain. I've put you through way too much already. If I put you through any more it will kill me."

Reba looked up into Brock's eyes and he could tell that there was no way he would be able to walk away. "Brock, please. I miss you more than anything." Reba said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you Brock." Reba said softly as she looked away from Brock. She figured that she would be waking up at any moment now, at least that's what happened with the last dream she had of her and Brock.

Seeing that tear from Reba's face made Brock realize how much she had meant what she said about missing and loving him. Using Reba like this would be the biggest mistake ever but he couldn't refuse her anymore. He softly picked her chin up with his hand and pressed his lips against hers. He knew that he still loved her and for one night it was going to be like they were married again. Brock quickly picked Reba up and carried her to the bed where he fulfilled her request.

The morning sun beamed through the bedroom window too early. Reba's eyes started to flicker and she had the worst headache that she had ever had and each second that she was waking up had made it worse. When her eyes flickered open she was facing the window and she sighed and grabbed the pillow and placed it over her head, as she started doing the same thing with the blanket until she realized that something was on the blanket. She slowly took the pillow off of her face and turned over to the surprise of Brock sleeping next to her. She immediately knew that what she had thought was a dream was reality. Reba sighed partially in relief and the other part in fear of what was to come from this. Somehow despite the killing headache she had she softly smiled and laid her head softly on Brock's chest, knowing that even if it was for a night she had been wanted and loved.


End file.
